heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Instances
Guild instances allow members to fight together side by side in the same battle in order to earn items, resources and experience. Now, senior Guildies will be able to train junior Guildies in battle and guide them to being great Heroes of Gaia. You can access Guild Instances through the Guild menu. Instance Rules: *Guild members need to send an application to request an entrance. Members who are granted Instance management rights by the guild Leader can approve the requests. *Even if you are allowed to manage the instance, you still need to apply. You may, however, accept your own applications. *Guild Instance can be attacked by single player or a team. *For each attribute, the highest one of the team will apply for the entire team. If hero A has 40/40/30 stats and hero B has 50/30/20 stats, the final stat for the team is 50/40/30. *After first instance battle begins, if there are 2 or more heroes in the instance, then hero stats are fixed to the initial values allowing worldmap buffs to expire and players to reequip heroes without affecting instance hero stats. *In battle, players can control their own soldiers, but you cannot control the soldiers of other members. *Each team may fight with skills and magic skills. Effects stack. *Each player can only enter 1 Instance at a time and can only send 1 hero. *If players is defeated, it will withdraw from the Instance, the player's hero is sent back to castle. But the player does not exit the room, you can still see room for teammates information. *Combat-related details and similar to the Tower of Babel. *The guild instance contains 10 floors at guild lvl 1 and seems to add another 10 floors with each guild lvl increase. *Units can be lost in the guild instance. *As of now, guild instances do not generate fame, unlike the Tower of Babel. Underground City Each guild may go through Underground City up to 160 times per day. It is worth mentioning that when you solo the instance, enemy forces are significantly weaker (e.g. as members increase so does the force of the opponents. Note that the exact ratios have not been calculated but they are more than 2x, 3x, and 4x). Be sure that once your hero defeats the final floor available to you based on Guild Level, that you click EXIT on the Instance interface. Ignore the warning about "leaving early" and you will be rewarded your items and experience. You have a chance to get 2 items instead one. !rowspan=2|Guild Level !rowspan=2|Level Cap !rowspan=2|Cumulative EXP Reward !rowspan=2|Item Reward !colspan=3|Hero Stats !rowspan=2|Force |- !Stat !Easy !Normal |- |rowspan=4|1 |rowspan=4|10 |rowspan=4|5000-6000 |rowspan=4| 6* or 7* Item Blue/Yellow Secondary Arm |ATK |70 |80 |rowspan=4| 1Player ~130K 2Player ~327K 3Player ~529K 4Player ~635K |- |DEF |40 |60 |- |SPD |40 |60 |- |INT |40 |50 |- |rowspan=4|2 |rowspan=4|20 |rowspan=4|28000-29000 |rowspan=4| 7* Item Blue/Yellow/Green Secondary Arm |ATK |90 |120 |rowspan="4"|1Player ~490K 2Player ~1.1M 3Player ~1.8M 4Player ~2.5M |- |DEF | 80 |100 |- |SPD |48 |70 |- |INT | 80 |80 |- |rowspan=4|3 |rowspan=4|30 |rowspan=4|79000-80000 |rowspan=4| 8* Item Blue/Yellow/Green/Purple Secondary Arm |ATK |120 |150 |rowspan=4|1Player ~887K 2Player ~2.1M 3Player ~3.5M 4Player ~4.8M |- |DEF |85 |80 |- |SPD |80 |150 |- |INT |100 |100 |- |rowspan=4|4 |rowspan=4|40 |rowspan=4|140-170k |rowspan=4| 9*/10* Item Blue/Yellow Second Lieutenant |ATK |150 |180 |rowspan=4|1Player ~1.4M 2Player ~3.6M 3Player ~5.7M 4Player ~8.0M |- |DEF |120 |190 |- |SPD |83 |100 |- |INT |120 |120 |- |rowspan=4|5 |rowspan=4|50 |rowspan=4|~300,000 |rowspan=4| 10* Item Blue/Yellow Secondary Arm |ATK | 180 |220 |rowspan=4|1Player ~2.1M 2Player ~5.2M 3Player ~ 4Player ~11.5M |- |DEF |150 |180 |- |SPD | 90 |160 |- |INT | 150 |150 |- |rowspan=4|6 |rowspan=4|60 |rowspan=4|~500,000 |rowspan=4|10* Item Blue/Yellow/Green Secondary Colonel |ATK | 200 |280 |rowspan=4|1Player ~3.0M 2Player ~7.3M 3Player ~11.6M 4Player ~16M |- |DEF | 180 |220 |- |SPD | 108 |150 |- |INT | 150 |180 |- |rowspan=4|7 |rowspan=4|70 |rowspan=4|~750,000 |rowspan=4|10*/11* Item Blue/Yellow/Green Secondary Colonel |ATK | 230 |300 |rowspan=4| 1Player ~3.8M 2Player ~7.6M 3Player ~ 4Player ~21M |- |DEF | 200 |200 |- |SPD | 125 |240 |- |INT | 120 |200 |- |rowspan=4|8 |rowspan=4|80 |rowspan=4|over 1,000,000 |rowspan=4| ? |ATK | ? |350 |rowspan=4| 1Player ~ 2Player ~ 3Player ~ 4Player ~26M |- |DEF | ? |240 |- |SPD | ? |240 |- |INT | ? |220 |} Category:Guild Category:Blood Fort